


Why.

by Randomstranger1220



Series: Life of footballers [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomstranger1220/pseuds/Randomstranger1220
Summary: What the fuck indeed, thought Gerard.





	Why.

How did we get into this situation?

Gerard thought, dumbfounded with their current situation------- Lionel Messi and Cristiano Ronaldo( Ronaldo! Supplied his brain helpfully) kneeling on the ground, face beet red, him and Sergio Ramos standing together side by side while staring ( note: glaring ) at the duo on the ground.

How did this happened?

 

...............................

After practice, all Barcelona players are leaving one by one, dragging their tired bodies home, leaving Gerard alone.

After cleaning up, I am soooooo going to sleep for a full 8 hours and I am soooooo going to skip practice tomorrow, Gerard grumbled in his mind.

As he started to leave, he heard a strange sound coming out from the other changing room.

"A-ah.... "

Is that a ghost?! Gerard suddenly thought of the movie Luis forced him to watch. Although it wasn't that scary, but now in this situation, him, alone in a dark corridor. Fuck you Luis.

As he armed himself with the closest thing he could find, Gerard walked slowly towards the closed door and..... Is that a figure of a guy?!?!!! And is that Leo's voice coming out of the room?!?!? Is he in danger?!?!??

Gerard panicked and used the thing on his hand to hit the "ghost" outside the door as hard as he can.

"Ow!" Huh?

"Ramos?" exclaimed Gerard.

"Of course it's me! Who are you expecting? Rodríguez?!" shouted Sergio, who rubbed his head, wincing as he does so. Apparently the thing he grabbed is his water bottle.....

"How would I know you are here? This is Barcelona! Not Madrid!" shouted back Gerard. Then it hit him.

"Why are you here?"

Sergio's face went suspiciously red, "I wouldn't want to come to this shitty place too! And it's Cris' fault I am ---"

"Hey! Watch your mouth! What do you mean shitty place you good for nothing------ Wait Cris?! As in Cristiano Ronaldo? Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro?!"

"....... How did you know his full name?"

" Don't change the subject! Asshole! Where is he?!"

Sergio is looking at the floor now, seemingly interested by the tiles on the floor.

Gerard decided not to waste his time on Sergio's strange behaviour and started focusing on the whereabouts of Cristiano Ronaldo, after all, letting the enemy in is not a good idea.

Is he in the pitch? No, impossible. Since Ramos is here, which means that he can't stray too far from Ramos in case he got caught by us and Ramos is here so it means------

Gerard's head snapped towards the locked door of the changing room. 

"Open the door Ramos." Gerard said, voice eerily calm.

"What the hell---- No!" Ramos exclaimed loudly, moving to the door closer.

"Move Ramos."

"No!"

"Ramos!"

"Why do you want to get through this door anyway? It's not like you have anything valuable in there!" snapped Sergio, starting to get mad.

"LEO IS IN THERE AND RONALDO WOULD BE THERE INJURING HIM OR SABOTAGING HIM OR WHATSOEVER AND I CAN'T LEAVE•HIM•ALONE!" Finally Gerard got mad and shouted at Sergio.

As Sergio continued to get shocked, Gerard slipped into the changing room.

What he saw stopped any words from escaping his mouth.

There, Lionel Messi ( his sweet sweet Leo ) has his back on the lockers while being manhandled by Cristiano Ronaldo ( what the actual fuck )and....... kissing. They are KISSING. On the mouth! Wait..... Are they making out?!

As Gerard continued to gape at them, Leo opened his eyes and noticed Gerard's presence.

Quickly, he pushed Cristiano away. "Wait Geri-----"

When Cristiano decided to protest, he noticed Gerard standing there, looking like a fish out of water. "wait this is not what it seems---"

"What the fuck?!" blurted out Sergio, as he took note of their messy clothes and disheveled hair.

What the fuck indeed, thought Gerard.

....................................................

"So are you telling me that you tricked me to come from Madrid to here because you wanted to 'observe Barcá players' when in reality you just wanted to have sex with your secret lover?!" 

All of them flinched at Sergio's voice----- no I didn't actually got turned on by him absolutely not ( Gerard Piqué's thoughts )-------- when he decided to break the awkward silence.

"Well it is not a secret lover anymore------"

"Shut up Cris"

Gerard heard Sergio let out a sigh.

Gerard asks" When did you two got together?"

Cris answered" since the Ballon D Or' 2013....?"

Silence.

Gerard turned to Leo, who seemed as he is on battlefield, "Leo......."

"Geri------"

"Five years?! Five years?! You asshole! How dare you! You didn't tell us about him! Imagine all the information we could dig out from him! We could win against them!"

"I am sorr--- Wait what information? I am not selling out my boyfriend for spy purposes!"

"Then how did he get in without our help? How did he know the way to this room?"

"Well----"

"What am I, chopped liver?!" squawked Sergio.

"Shut up Sergio/ Ramos!" the trio snapped, shutting him up.

Another silence.

"Okay, so I get why would Ronaldo get here and I don't wanna know how."

"Thanks Piqué--"

"I'm not done with you yet, Ronaldo."

Leo patted Cris' back consolely.

"But why is Ramos here?!" Gerard said, pointing at Sergio.

"Rude!"

"You better answer me Ronaldo or else I will chop your dick off----"

"He said he wanted to see you!" Cris blurted, in order to save his precious family jewels.

Gerard froze mid sentence, as well as Sergio's movements. Leo seemed shocked as well.

All eyes moved to Sergio.

"....... I think his soul left his body."

Gerard continued to look at Sergio, failing to notice that Cris and Leo had left secretly.

Awkward silence.

"So...... What was that about you wanting to see me?"

"I like you, okay? I liked you since Manchester United and I am not planning on stopping it soon! Happy now?!"

Gerard stoned even further on Sergio's confession, heart thudding in his chest. He likes me----

"It's okay if you don't want to accept me cuz who in the right mind would date their enemy anyway, right? Wait but Cris and Messi are rivals too-----" Sergio blabbered, worried of Gerard's reaction.

But he got cut off mid sentence, by the feeling of lips on his own.

Oh my god he is kissing me he is kissing me he is kissing me he is-----

"Well, you know, I won't go out with you until you take me out on a date first." said Gerard, slightly out of breath, smirking.

He seemed satisfied at Sergio's response, as he left the changing room, not without winking at him.

As Sergio continued to gape at him, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

Geri♡: i am waiting for that date♡(●´з`)♡

Sergio felt like screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry and pls don't hate me?


End file.
